Steve in Love
Summary Steve has fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the Dick Figures Universe. But does he have the chance to win her heart? Characters *Steve *Fox *Red *Rapper *Wolf *Bruce Transcript (Shows Steve walking down the street with Red, Wolf and Rapper) Steve: So you three really like to kill people the same? Red: Yup. Except Wolf is probably better than anyone else. Rapper: Yeah. He is one damn good fighter. Wolf: That's right. (Shoots a passing bus of nuns and it crashes) But today I'm planning on mellowing down a bit. Steve: Alright then. (suddenly he sees a woman falls in love) Wow. She's so lovely Rapper: Oh you mean Fox? (scene cuts to Fox as "I'm Sexy And I Know It" instrumental is playing) (Walking in a swaying hip motion towards them while licking a red popsickle icecream. The sun hits down on her at the right angle as her hair waves and shines. Red Stares at her boobs as the bounce when she takes a step. She then passes by a water sprinkler and gets lightly wet over her whole body making her skin now shine in the sunlight) Red: (jaw dropped and drooling) I think my pants exploded. Wolf: (rolls eyes) Even nature wants to see her as sexy as can be. (Throws knife at a paperboy) Steve: She's Beautiful! (Fox walks up to them) Fox:(noticed the dead paperboy and glares at Wolf) I thought you said you were going to tone down the killing? Wolf: I am. I'm not going to start a killing spree again. Red: (dazed) He-Hey there Foxy girl. Fox (rolls eye) Hey Red. Rapper: Sup Fox? Let me introduce you to our new friend Steve. We found him on an Island a few weeks ago. Steve: (in love) Hi. Fox: Hi Steve. I hope Wolf hasn't gotten you into any trouble as well. Wolf: I'm still thinking about it. Steve: (to Red) Wow. She's just so beautiful Red: Dude! You have a crush on her! (Fox hears) Fox: Excuse me who does? Wolf: Uh oh. Steve: Uh. That guy over there! (points to Bruce) Bruce: No I don't! He does! (points to Steve) Red: This isn't good. Steve: (nervously laughs as Fox looks at Steve) Fox: (shakes her head) Look i'm upset with Wolf right now so lets keep it like that. Wolf: Sure you can't avert your womanly wrath on someone else? Steve: (sad) Alright I understand. Wolf: (whispers) Don't take it too hard, she just thinks you have a crush on her like every other guy that gives her a cat call. She is a very hard one to catch. Almost as hard as I am to a girl. Fox: What did you say? Wolf: I don't know, i forgot already. Fox: (frustrated) Wolf you are just too much. Wolf: That's what you said. (Fox tackles Wolf and they start wrestling) Steve: Ya know he's right. (suddenly he sees a dark blue girl) Dark Blue Girl: Wow. You are one handsome dude. Steve: (in love) Now SHE'S HOT! (walks over to her) Rapper: Sometimes Love itself is just strange sometimes. Fox: Get off me! Wolf: (sitting on her back to pin her down while drinking a root beer) What is this, seventy four to fifty three my favor? Fox: (grumbles) Yes once again you win. Rapper: (dissapointed) Come on Wolf. Get off her. Wolf: Fine help me up. That little rumble tired me out. (reaches out hand) Rapper: Aah Fuck. Fine. (grabs Wolf's hand and pulls him up) Red: Aah my friends. The best ones. Not Blue '-Episode Ends-' Gallery Steve in love 2.png Steve in love with Fox.png What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases